Life's A Story
by Naka Angel
Summary: Bella is a single 26 year old taking care of her four nieces and nephews. Edward is a divorced bachelor with 4 daughters and a son. What happens when they both send their teens to the store and they come back with the wrong baby?
1. Paige's Mistake

**I hope you all like this, it's my first Twilight story.**

**Bella is a single 26 year old taking care of her four nieces and nephews. Edward is a divorced bachelor with 4 daughters and a son. What happens when they both send their teens to the store and they come back with the wrong baby?**

**Swan's**

**Paige Rachel Swan- Chaney – 16 – Adelaide Kane**

**Ryan Daniel Swan-Chaney – 13 – Mason Cook**

**Lucy Amanda Swan-Chaney – 4 – Bailey Michelle Brown**

**Sophie Tara Swan-Chaney – 6 months**

**Cullen's**

**Leonardo Aiden Cullen – 16 – Drew Fuller**

**Sarah Annabeth Cullen – 16 – Anna Paquin**

**Megan Elaine Cullen – 12 – Morgan York**

**Carly Rose Cullen – 7 – Dakota Fanning**

**Molly Ellen Cullen – 7 months**

* * *

**B P.O.V**

"Ryan!" I exclaimed as I walked into the family room. "You're supposed to be watching Sophie!"

"I am!" He defended not even taking his eyes from the TV screen. I put my hands on my hips and looked from him to baby Sophie who was smashing sliced bananas into her hair and then back to him.

"Then why are you letting her shampoo her hair with fruit?" I asked and he finally took his eyes away from the game he was playing to see what I was talking about. He looked thoughtful for a minute before looking at me.

"Which one will get me into more trouble? Not watching her or letting her play in banana mush?" He asked.

"Playing in the banana mush." I answered. He put his head down as if he was ashamed.

"I admit it." He said sounding close to tears. "I wasn't watching her." His voice cracked on the last word and he bit his fist as if to stop himself from crying.

"You're full of shit." I informed him. "Just go give her bath and I won't take away your DS." His head snapped up and he gave me a salute before picking up Sophie and leaving the room. "I can see you're really broken up about this!" I yelled after him before sitting down on the couch.

Ryan was my nephew; he and his three sisters lived with me here in New York. Their mother, Angela, was my older sister. Sadly, she and her husband died in a car crash a few months ago. Angela was only 6 ½ months pregnant with Sophie at the time and they had to do an immediate C-Section.

When she came out, she could fit into the palm of my hand, so she had to stay in an artificial womb for a few weeks and an incubator for a few more after that. She had to stay at the hospital for a few days after that, but then she was able to come home with us. She adapted to life outside the hospital nicely, but the other kids weren't doing so well.

Ryan couldn't stop crying, everything I did or said reminded him of his parents, it didn't help when we went to the store and the clerk told him how much he looked like his mother. All the kids looked the same with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Lucy, who was the youngest after Sophie wouldn't say anything to anyone and Paige who was the oldest was hostile towards me. It was as if she blamed me for her parent's deaths.

At first I wasn't doing so well, changing my whole life to fit in four kids and I never wanted children, but I didn't have a choice.  
Angela and I grew up in the foster system; our father died in a fire when I was 2 and our mom OD'd when I was 3. We didn't have any family so we were put into the foster system. So there was no one else to raise the kids, the only other option was to give Sophie and Lucy up for adoption and put the other two in foster care where they'd most likely be split up and sent to different homes. I couldn't do that to them, Angela would never forgive me. So I put my big girl pants on and dealt with it.

"Aunty Bella!" A high pitch voice yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned to the doorway and saw Lucy standing by the door in her footie pajamas holding her brown teddy bear.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked rubbing my ear. That girl had a set of lungs on her. She walked over to me and I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"My tummy feels funny." She groaned leaning her head against my shoulder. I lifted my hand and held it to her forehead. It was still hot; Lucy had been running a fever for the last week. Her pediatrician said it'd go away in a few days with a bit of children's Tylenol, but it wasn't helping.

"Did you eat all your soup?" I asked and she nodded her head. I sighed. "Alright, let Aunty Bella put on some shoes and we'll go do something about that, okay?" I asked and got another nod. I sat her against the arm of the couch before leaving the living room and running up the stairs to Paige's room.

She sat on her bed reading a magazine with her pop music playing. I knocked on her doorframe and she looked up.

"I need to take Lucy to the hospital." I told her. "I'm gonna drop Ryan off at his friends house so you only have to watch Sophie."

"'Kay." She said getting up from her bed.

"Ryan's giving her a bath; probably in the kitchen sink." I told her as we went downstairs. I went back into the living room and slipped on my sneakers before picking up my purse and going into the kitchen where Ryan was failing hard at giving Sophie a bath. She loved water and loved to splash it even more. I helped him clean her up before putting her in her nursery. I took the sleeping 4 year old and went out to the Toyota, leaving the SUV for Paige if she needed it.

I strapped Lucy in her booster seat and waited a few minutes before Ryan came out and got in the front seat. I dropped him off at his friend Logan's house and then I drove to the hospital with Lucy.

**P P.O.V **

It was only 5 minutes after Aunt Bella left that Sophie needed a diaper change and we were out of baby wipes. I didn't want to call her and have her drive all the way across town to Wal-Mart, so I wiped Sophie off the best I could with wet paper towels, put a fresh diaper on her and strapped her into her car seat that was already in the SUV.  
I put on the CD of nursery rhymes on to get her to sleep so I'd have some time to think.

We had only lived with Aunt Bella for the last 6 months since out parents died. I was grateful that she took us in considering that she was only 10 years older than me and it didn't help that I was so hostile towards her during the first month.

Aunt Bella and I hadn't been close before my parents died. Apparently when my mom turned 18 and was a legal adult, they wouldn't let her adopt Aunt Bella who was then sent to a foster family in Ohio. Mom was about 9 years older than Aunt Bella, so they didn't find each other until Aunt Bella turned 18 and they finally told mom where she was. I was 6 then and I didn't understand why my mom was suddenly spending all her time with this strange woman.

Mom and Aunt Bella had a falling out when I was 11; that was around the time Lucy was born. Mom never told me what it was about, but I knew that I didn't see Aunt Bella again until I was 16 and my parents died. After I had stopped being hostile towards her, I asked her again and again why she stayed away so long, but she always managed to deflect telling me.

I was brought out of my musings by the shrill sound of a car horn; it wasn't until then that I realized that I had been blocking the entrance to the Wal-Mart parking lot. I pulled in and found a spot near the door where a lady was just leaving. I unstrapped Lucy's car seat and we headed into the store.

I put her car seat in the front of a shopping cart before going towards the baby aisle. I quickly found the brand of wipes that Aunt Bella usually bought and threw them in the cart before going towards the toy section. Lucy's birthday would be here in less than two weeks and I had yet to get her a present.

After about 10 minutes of mental debating I decided to get her the new Barbie movie that had just come out last week. I threw that and 2 Barbie dolls into the cart before heading over to the book/magazine section to get something for myself, but instantly regret it. Above the Seventeen magazine stand was a whole shelf of my Aunt Bella's books.

Yes, Aunt Bella was a book writer and I hated that. She started off writing blogs, then children's books before she made her way to the big leagues. In the few short years of writing she's done, she's already up there with JK Rowling and James Patterson.

Her better hits were _Hate Thy Sister_; a story set in the renaissance days about two half sisters who fought for the affections of a prince, but end up killing him and his sister in the end.

Then there was _Not Meant_; a story about a girl who goes back in time and tries to keep Romeo and Juliet from dying and succeeds but ends up dying herself, but those weren't her biggest hits.  
Her biggest hit was the Belltower Series; 6 books about a girl who finds out that she is the only living relative to Maggie Warren who is the last member of the oldest recorded family of witches, wizards and sorcerers. Each book was a number 1 best seller for about a month and a half.

The shelf in question was filled with her latest best seller Midnight; the first of a four book series about a normal girl named Bethany who falls in love with an vampire named Ethan. I'll admit that I have read the book and it was really good, but that didn't mean it had to be at every store I went to.

"Are you a fan?" A voice to my left asked. I turned my head to the left to see a boy about my age with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a cart in front of him with a car seat identical to Sophie's in it.

"You could say that." I replied. "What about you?"

"She's good, but I'm more into gory action filled books." I looked at my watch and decided it was time to go. Aunt Bella would be home soon and if I was gonna make pizza night happen I needed to be home before she was.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I need to go." I said grabbing my cart and rolling it way. Unfortunately he caught up with me.

"Why in such a rush?" He asked.

"I need to get home." I answered not stopping. I turned left and then right and then right again and by the time I got to the cash register I lost him. While the girl was ringing up my stuff I got some cough drops and chocolate for Lucy, packed up my plastic bags and then made my way out of the store.  
Just as I was unlocking the trunk of my car and about to put my first bag inside, a hand came out of nowhere and took it from me. Once I saw who it was I groaned.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked. He didn't even look at me as he put more bags in the trunk and answered me.

"I saw a beautiful girl in need of some assistance so I decided to help." He said.

"Oh yeah, I was about to pass out before my hand could even lift that bag of baby wipes into the car." I said in mock appreciation. I looked at his cart and noticed there was nothing in there but the car seat. "Did you even buy anything?" I asked going over to his empty cart.

"A new Ipod for my sister." He replied. "It's her birthday next week."

"How sweet." I replied dryly as he shut my trunk. "Now can I put the car seat in the car or do you want to do that too?" I asked.

"Ladies choice." He said backing away. I picked the car seat out of the cart and put it into the car before going around the front to get in the drivers seat. Annoying boy stuck his head in my window. "Can I have your number?"

"I'll call you." I said sweetly before backing up and leaving the parking lot. I wondered how long it'd take him to realize I didn't have his number?

I got home only a few minutes after Aunt Bella.

I picked up the 3 bags I had in one hand with the car seat in the other. When I got inside, Aunt Bella was holding a sleeping Lucy while walking around the kitchen.

"What'd the doctor say?" I asked sitting the car seat and bags on the counter.

"That she has the flu." She answered. "He says we should just keep doing what were doing until it goes away."

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked.

"Just take Lucy to her room and if you could go pick up your brother in an hour that would be great." She said before passing the sleeping child to me. I took Lucy upstairs and had just gotten her tucked into bed with her little bear when I heard Aunt Bella scream.

I grabbed the first thing I could before leaving Lucy's room and closing the door behind me. I quickly, but quietly walked down the stairs gripping my weapon tighter. It was soft so I looked at my weapon to see it was Ryan's old plush Plank doll. I shook my head before putting it on the bottom step and picking up the baseball bat that was in the umbrella holder and making my way towards the kitchen.

"Please don't let it be a murderer." I whispered. "Please don't let it be a murderer." I took a deep breath before turning into the kitchen to see Aunt Bella standing with her back to the doorway. "Aunt Bella?" I asked. "Are you okay?" She slowly turned to me and I saw her holding a baby that was definitely not Sophie.

"I am so not okay." She said and not baby Sophie giggled.


	2. Leo's Mistake

**I'm happy you all like the story so here's chapter 2.**

**FYI- I'll try to update every week.**

* * *

**E P.O.V**

"Carly where's Megan?" I asked my 5 year old daughter.

The house was in chaos, my eldest and only son Leo was nowhere to be seen, my eldest daughter Sarah had locked herself in her room, my baby daughter Molly was throwing food all over the house from her highchair, my 12 year old daughter Megan was missing and Carly would only tell me that she was in a box.

"We're playing hide-n-seek," She insisted crossing her arms. "You have to find her!"

"How about you tell me where she is and I'll give you ice cream." I bargained.

"I want the dog." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not getting you a dog, I already got you a cat." I told her. Boots was the gray Russian Blue Tanya and I had gotten the kids, she was about 6 now. She crossed her arms and gave me a little smirk.

"I'm not getting you Megan." She said. My daughter the con artist.

"Okay, either you give me Megan or I'll give you a red hiney." I threatened. Just so ya know I have never laid a hand on any of my kids, except maybe a smack or two against the head for Leo, but I'd never harm my kids.

"You're bluffing." She said narrowing her eyes.

"You really want to take that chance?" I asked and we stared at each other for a few moments before she cracked. "She's in the trunk in my closet." I smiled at her before patting her head, she huffed and walked away with her arms crossed.

I had been a single father for about six months now. My first wife Lauren left when Megan was a few weeks old, she was also Sarah and Leo's mother, but one day she just up and decided she didn't want to live the family life anymore. Sarah, who was only four knew exactly what was going on and stopped taking for weeks, Leo had mood swings and refused to eat until his mother came back, he realized she didn't care when I called and she was even interested in the well being of her child.

I met Tanya when Megan was one, we dated for a year before we got married and she had Carly four years later. Although Carly was one of my babies and I loved her more than anything, I admit I begged Tanya to terminate the pregnancy, ever since she was young doctors had told her that because of her heart condition, a baby could kill her. We got lucky with Carly, but her second pregnancy with Molly is what did her in.

According to the doctors Molly had barely survived considering she had been born with the same heart condition as her mother.

Tanya didn't make it half-way through labor before she died and the doctors had to cut Molly out. Megan had been affected most by Tanya's death considering Tanya was the only mother she had known. She wouldn't eat, sleep and refused to be in the same room as Molly until a few weeks later.  
I had gotten my sister-in-law to talk to her and although she was a bit hesitant, Megan warmed up to Molly and they were the closest of my children although you'd be surprised what arguments could break out between a 12 and 7 year old.

I walked into Carly's room and immediately heard a thumping noise from the closet.

"Is somebody out there?" I heard the muffled voice of my daughter call. "I know it's you Carly! If you let me out now, I won't kill you. How does that sound?" I opened the closet door to see the large black trunk moving the slightest bit as Megan hit the top. I unlocked it and opened the top, suddenly a had shot out and I caught it before it hit me in the nose.

"Were you really gonna hit your sister?" I asked as she sat up. She gave me that look that I used to give to my parents and all of my kids inherited, it said 'Do you seriously think I'm gonna answer that question so you can punish me?'. I lifted her out and put her down on the floor before getting on my knees to examine the cut that was leaking blood on her forehead.. "How did you let your 7 year old sister trick you into getting in her toy chest?"

"She said that she needed a sweater in her closet that she couldn't reach." Megan explained. "It didn't occur to me that she only had dresses in there until she pushed me in the trunk."

"How long have you been in there?" I asked and she hissed as I touched her cut.

"Well I was watching Burn Notice and Teen Wolf was supposed to come on a few minutes later," She grabbed my wrist and looked at my watch. "So about an hour." Then she gasped and hit me. "How could you not know I was missing for an hour!?"

"Because I just got home half an hour ago." I answered before standing up and picking up my daughter.

"Dad," She said as we walked out of the room. "I'm 12, I can walk by myself."

"I know you can little Miss Know-It-All," I informed her. "But if you fall down the stairs and break your neck, what would that say about me?"

"You are full of corn." She said as we got down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat her on the counter and looked in the drawers for bandages, but they were gone.

"Stay here." I told her as I left the kitchen for the bathroom. I looked in the drawers and above the sink, but there were no bandages, no band-aids, not butterfly bandages, nothing.  
I went back into the kitchen to see Megan still sitting on the counter swinging her legs back a forth.

"Did you get the band-aid?" She asked and I shook my head as I ripped a paper-towel off of the roll and wet it.

"I'll have to go out for more." I told her as I squeezed the water out and wiped up the blood that was running down her face. "Do you know where your brother is?" I asked.

"I think he's in the basement." She told me. I had converted the basement into a playroom for the kids, as they got older I changed it so it was somewhere they could hang out with the friends of theirs I didn't trust.

"Okay," I said lifting her up from the counted her putting her on the ground. "Just keep this on your cut until I can get you a bandage." She just gave me a thumbs up and left the kitchen and I went down to the basement.

When I got down there, I saw Leo sitting on the couch with Boots on his lap as they both watched something on the TV. "Leo?"

"Yeah dad?" He asked not even looking away from the TV.

"I need you to go to the store for me." I told him. "Megan scraped her head and we need band-aids."

"Alright," He said standing up and moving towards the door. "You want anything else while I'm out?"

"No, just the band-aids." I told him. "But make sure you get the good ones." I told him as he walked out of the room. Once he was gone I felt someone looking at me so I looked back at the couch to see Boots staring at me. "What?" I asked and she glared at me before jumping down from the couch and slowly walking out of the room, glaring at me the whole time.  
That damn cat never liked me.

* * *

**L P.O.V**

When I put on my shoes to leave, I wiped off Molly and strapped her into her car seat before leaving a note to tell dad I took her with me.

"Can I come?" Megan asked as she came out of the living room holding a wet paper towel to her head.

"Why not?" I asked. "Just no backseat driving." Megan and Carly loved to point out whenever I was doing something wrong, I even left Carly on the side of the road once for doing it. Since it was only 2 blocks away from the house, I only got grounded for 2 weeks.

"Wait for me." My younger twin sister Sarah called as she came down the steps. "I need some stuff."

"I'll get it for you." I told her. "What do you need?"

"I have to go with you." She said and I frowned. It wasn't often I did something that didn't benefit me and she didn't usually turn it down.

"What do you need that's so important?" I asked and she glared at me. "What's your problem?"

"She needs tampons." Megan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I made a face. "You asked."

"Will you get them for me." Sarah asked Megan. "My stomachs being a bitch."

"What was that?" Dad asked coming into the foyer.

"Nothing daddy." Sarah said with a smile. She didn't use the 'daddy' card often, but she would never admit that she had cursed. "Megan's just going to the store for me." Dad looked at me dubiously, that was a strange word.

"You're taking your sisters?" He asked seeing Molly sleeping in her car seat. I shrugged and he accepted that. Megan and I went out the the car and I strapped Molly in the back before getting into the drivers seat.

"Can I see your credit card?" She asked once we were at the store and I looked at her. "I just want to get some gum."

"The last time you used my credit card, you paid a clown to get in my bed and stare at me until I woke up. You then claimed that it was for a school project so I wouldn't tell dad." I reminded her.

"I still can't believe you fell for that." She laughed and I scowled at her. "At least it was a girl, I could've gotten a fat, smelly clown."

"Just go get your gum and meet me at the front." I told her as I put Molly's car seat in the cart and went down the aisles. I found the band-aids and just got like four boxes of them and the butterfly bandages before going back and looking down another. It was Megan's 13th birthday and I still hadn't gotten her a present, I had gotten her a carousel music box, but it was something she and Tanya had collected together and I didn't know if she'd still want to do that so I just did the safe thing and got her an Ipod.

My mother Lauren was Megan's mother too, but they barely knew each other. Tanya, my dad's second wife was more of a mother to us than mine ever was, she had been there for Megan's first steps, first words, first everything, Megan's first words had even been 'mama'. She knew she wasn't Tanya's biological daughter, but no one ever said it out loud. Mom didn't want her, Tanya did, that's all there was to it.

I was still thinking about it when I went down the book and magazine aisle and I saw a girl looking up at the books. They were mostly books by Isa Swan, she did mostly books about love and fantasy worlds, but they were all big hits. Sarah loved the books and so did Carly and Megan, but they wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Are you a fan?" I asked and she turned to me. She was cute, dark nearly black hair, dark eyes, fair skin, definitley the kind of girl I was into.

"You could say that." She said. "What about you?" I shrugged.

"She's good, but I'm more into gory action filled books." I told her. Sure sometimes I had nightmares, but I was fine most of the time. Scary movies in pitch black darkness; sleep like a baby, scary books in the evening; turn on the nightlight and keep the door open.

She looked down at her watch before looking back at me. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I need to go." She said grabbing her cart and rolling it way. I grabbed mine and went after her.

"Why in such a rush?" I asked trying to keep up with her.

"I need to get home." She said before turning left and I went to go after her, but then my wallet fell and the change fell out. I stopped the cart in front of me and bent down to pick up the change, by then time I did, the girl was long gone so I just went to the cash registers where Megan was waiting with an impatient look on her face.

"Where were you?" She asked. "I've been waiting for almost an hour." I gave her a look.

"We haven't even been here half an hour." I told her. My sister the drama queen. I looked at the basket next to her to see it over flowing with chocolate milk bottles and carrot sticks, then back to her. "Don't judge me." She snapped putting the basket on the conveyor belt.

"I didn't say anything." I defended putting my stuff on the conveyor belt. After the checkout guy gave us our total, I paid with my credit card before taking Megan and Molly back to the car. We were putting everything in the car when I saw the girl I was talking to earlier pushing her cart which had a car seat like Molly's in it. "Finish putting everything in the car, I'll be right back." I said pushing the cart towards the girl.

She was just about to put her first bag in when I took it from her and put it in myself. She groaned and I continued to put her bags in.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She asked. Truth is that she reminded me of Sarah and everyone knows how much I love to annoy my sister.

"I saw a beautiful girl in need of some assistance so I decided to help." I told her.

"Oh yeah, I was about to pass out before my hand could even lift that bag of baby wipes into the car." She said in appreciation that I was sure was fake. "Did you even buy anything?" She asked going over to my now empty cart.

"A new Ipod for my sister." I told her. I wasn't going to mention the weird combination of carrots and chocolate. "It's her birthday next week."

"How sweet." She replied I shut her trunk. "Now can I put the car seat in the car or do you want to do that too?" I pretended to think about it before answering.

"Ladies choice." I told her backing away. She picked up the car seat out of the cart and put it into the car before going around the front to get in the drivers seat. Annoyed girl looked even more annoyed when I stuck my hed in her car window. "Can I have your number?"

"I'll call you." She said sweetly before backing up and leaving the parking lot. I stood there smiling for a few seconds before I realized I hadn't given her my number. I sighed loudly before turning back to my cart where Molly's car seat was covered with a blanket. "That was a very mean thing to do." I told her as I pushed her back to the car. "Don't ever do that to guy unless he's a creep. Then you can run him over with your car if you like." I put the car seat in the back before strapping it in and getting in the drivers seat.

"Can we get McDonalds?" Megan asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I just got you enough chocolate milk and carrots to feed an army." I told her. "Why do you want McDonalds?"

"Because I do, pinball head." She snapped. Well then...

I pulled into the McDonalds parking lot and waited for a car to pass before going into the driveway. I got Megan her food before driving back to the house.  
When we got back I made Megan get two of the bags and I got the rest along with the car seat before going in the house. I followed Megan into the kitchen were she sat her bag on the counter before hopping up to sit on it too. I looked at her head to see it was bleeding again, so I cleaned it with another wet paper towel and got a butterfly bandage before putting it on her head.'

"Go give Sarah her stuff." I told her and her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"I might've forgotten to get her tampons." She said quietly and I let my head fall onto the island next to her. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked.

"Sorry." She said.

"Juts...just go try and find her some...tampons." I told her and she jumped off the counter before leaving the kitchen. A few moments later I heard someone come into the kitchen and I prayed to God it wasn't Sarah. "Leo are you okay?" Thank God, it was only Carly.

"I'm fine." I told her. "Can you go put Molly upstairs? I think she's still asleep."

"Sure." She said and I left the kitchen for the living room. Just as I was about to sit down I heard her scream and ran into the kitchen with dad coming up from the basement. Carly was against the wall looking at the car seat like it was going to bite her.

"What's wrong?" We both asked.

"It's...it's..." She couldn't even finish was she was saying. Dad went forward and lifted up the blanket before letting it go as if it had burnt him.

"What happened!?" Sarah asked as she came into the kitchen.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Dad and Carly are acting like Molly's going to kill them." Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed.

"She probably just has a dirty diaper." Sarah lifted up the cover before letting out a short squeal.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she took the baby out and I saw what was wrong.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She said and the not-baby-Molly let out a toot.

Like, a really, really loud toot.


	3. Molly And Baby-Farts-A-Lot

**Not that many reviews, but I'm just starting out so I understand.**

**Answers for reviewers**

**Carlaisabel- Edward is 35 and had the twins at 19. You'll have to keep reading to find out why he got married so young. **

**Anything that you guys feel isn't completely covered in the story, just review about it and I'll explain it or tell you that it'll be clear later in the story.**

* * *

B P.O.V

After I got over the initial shock that Paige lost her little sister and took someone else's, I called the police and demanded to know what happened at the store.

"I-I-She was with me the whole time!" Paige stuttered. "I had my hands on the cart she was in the whole time a-and I-" She stopped and covered her mouth. "Oh no!" She groaned.

"What?" I asked stopping the torture I was putting my nails through.

"T-There was a boy at the store." She said standing up from the couch. We had moved to the living room and the baby who I assumed was named Molly was in the her car seat trying to eat one of my pillows.. I only considered that named because it was on the bottle in her car seat. "H-he had a car seat in his, um cart. It was the same as Sophie's."

"S-So what?" I asked. "Did you just decided to exchange babies?" I knew I was being a bitch, but my _**BABY**_ niece was missing.

"No!" She exclaimed. "When we were in the parking lot he helped me put the bags in the car and his cart was right next to mine. I-I guess I got confused and picked up the wrong car seat."

"You guess?" I asked. "Your baby sister is missing and you guess? Guessing is not good enough right now Paige!" I knew I was yelling and I was trying to stay calm, but I couldn't.

"I know Aunt Bella!" She exclaimed. "And I'm sorry, if I could change it I would!" I sighed heavily before walking to the couch and falling back on it. "I am going to hell." I groaned covering my eyes with my arm.

"Why would you even say that?" Paige asked. I moved my arm and gave her my 'Are you serious?' look.

"I promised your mother I would take care of you all, now her 6 month old daughter is missing and I indirectly kidnapped someone else's kid." I explained. "Not to mention we live in one of the biggest cities in the world."

"What can I do?" She asked.

"I already called the police," I told her. "Can you just go pick up your brother from Logan's? I have to stay and wait for the them to get here." She nodded and went to leave the living room, but turned back. "I really am sorry Aunt Bella." I smiled at her, but I don't think it made either of us feel better.

"I know sweetie." She sighed one last time before leaving the house.

_**(~Life~*~Is~*~A~*~Story~)**_

The police arrived a few minutes after Paige left and they were currently questioning me...or trying to anyways.

"I've told you a thousand times already." I told the annoying detective who couldn't understand the word coming out of my mouth. "You'll have to wait until my niece comes home."

The person whom I was referring to was officer Hunter; she was a woman probably in her mid thirties with pale skin, blue eyes and bright red hair pulled back into a knot. I was still trying to get her to shut up and wait.

"With all due respect ma'am," She said in a very aggravated voice. "There's another baby out there and -"

"I know there's another baby out there!" I exclaimed. "Her name is Sophie, she's 6 months old and just learned how to crawl, she has a bit of brown hair with a dark pink hat over it and I've recently had to drive to Brooklyn to exchange the donated breast milk she drinks because it gives her serious gas and diarrhea! So believe me, I know there's another baby out there because she belongs to me!"

"Aunt Bella?" I turned around to see Paige and Ryan standing in the doorway gaping at me next to some blonde guy I did not recognize.

"Hey guys." I said trying to catch my breath. "Did you have fun at Logan's?"

"Sophie's milk comes from boobs?" Was the first thing Ryan asked.

"Uhh..." Blondie apparently decided to take pity on me and stepped in.

"Officer Hunter why don't you take the baby-"

"Molly," Paige cut in and Blondie looked at her. "Her name is Molly."

"Alright, why don't you take Molly out to the car so we can take her down to the precinct?" He asked with a slight accent I couldn't place. Officer Hunter scowled, but did as she was told and picked Molly up from her car seat, why? I don't know.

Molly immediately started crying and Officer Hunter just scowled more as she tried to quiet her down. "Hear," Paige said walking towards her. "Let me take her." As soon as Molly was out of Officer Hunter's arms and into Paige's she quieted down.

"Okay," Blondie No-Name said. "Why don't you just get a picture of..." He looked to me.

"Sophie." I informed.

"Of Sophie and put out an amber alert?"

"I'll get you one." Ryan said leaving the living room. Officer Hunter glared at Paige before following after her. Blondie No-Name turned back to us.

"I'm sorry about Officer Hunter." He said. "She's still going through sensitivity training."

"Who put a stick up her butt?" Paige asked as she sat next to me with the baby.

"She used to be the Director of the CIA." He explained. "She was impeached and sent here." Sucks for her.

"I don't believe we've met." I said holding out my hand. "Isabella Swan."

"Detective Whitlock." He introduced taking it. "I assure you we're doing everything we're doing everything we can to find your daughter." This was not going to go well.

"Niece," I corrected. "Sophie's my niece." We're slowly crashing.

"Is it possible I could speak with the mother?" He asked. Now we're burning.

"That won't be pos-" Now we're about to die in the explosion.

"You can't talk to her because my mother's dead." Paige cut in.

"I'm sorry," Detective Whitlock apologized.

"It's not your fault." I told him. "We've all been through a lot in the past few months."

"I understand." He said. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked Paige.

"I was at the store with Sophie and this boy had the same car seat as hers in his cart. I must've accidentally switched car seats with him when he was helping me put my stuff in the car." She said pulling her hair out of Molly's hand.

"What store were you at?" He asked standing up

"Wal-Mart," She told him as we followed his actions. "But why does that matter?"

"Because Wal-Mart is required to upgraded their surveillance camera every 6 months." He said. "A camera might've caught the license plate of the boys car."

_**(~Life~*~Is~*~A~*~Story~)**_

We drove to Wal-Mart in Detective Whitlock's car, but since Molly, Lucy and Ryan were in the car with us he didn't speed despite Paige's urging.

Once we were in the parking lot everyone got out and Paige didn't even bother trying to unlock the car seat before unstrapping Molly and following us into the store.  
Detective Whitlock went to the first employee he could find before asking for the manager. She told us to wait and a few moments later a short, plump black woman with frizzy hair tied into a ponytail came over to us.

"Hello and welcome to Wal-Mart." She said in a cheery voice which was too cheery for this time of night. "How can I help you?"

"Detective Whitlock, NYPD," He said showing her his badge. "I need to take a look at your security footage from earlier today." That and a smile was all it took for the manager, who was named Kayla to show us to where they kept the surveillance footage. Children weren't aloud in so Ryan was currently sitting on the benches in front of the bathrooms with Molly and Lucy.

"Can you go to five this afternoon?" He asked the woman who was in charge of the cameras. She did as he asked and stopped the the TV showed Paige walking out of the front entrance with the bags and car seat in her cart, but then she moved out of sight. "Can we go to a different angle?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Wal-Mart employee #2 said before clicking on her keyboard. The screen switched and showed Paige still walking towards the van. She got to it and opened the door to the backseat when something in the corner of the screen moved.

"That's him!" Paige exclaimed making us all jump. He pushed his car seat carrying cart next to Paige's and took the bag from her hands.

"You barely have 5 bags in there." I told her.

"I figured if I let him put them in the car he'd leave me alone." She explained with a shrug. "I think he got off on annoying me."

"What's he saying to you?" Detective Whitlock asked staring at the screen. I looked to see them talking and her crossing her arms, a clear sign of annoyance.

"I asked him if I could put the car seat in or if he wanted to do that too." Paige recounted. The boy stepped back and Paige continued looking at him as she picked up a car seat and put it in the backseat. Too bad it was the wrong one.

"Alright, I need a different angle." Detective Whitlock said. "Preferably one opposite of this one." More keyboard clicking before the screen changed again and it showed them from the front of the car. "Now I need you to send it to this e-mail address." He said writing it down on his notepad before ripping off the page and handing it to Wal-Mart employee #2.

"What do we do now?" I asked as we walked out of the back room and towards Ryan and Molly.

"Nothing." He said. "We'll run his plates, but it'll take a while to get a match, so you'll have to take Molly home with you for tonight."

"And leave Sophie where she is?" I asked before shaking my head. "Someone could be hurting her right now!"

"And until we get those plates matched there's nothing we can do about it." He said. "One of our officers took a look at Molly, according to her Molly is fine. She has no signs of abuse or malnutrition, whoever Sophie is with is taking good care of her."

I didn't like it, but he was right. There was nothing I or anyone else could do until they got a match for the plates, I just hoped whoever had little Sophie wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

**E P.O.V**

"So you go out with our baby sister for the first time since she was born and you lose her and kidnap someone else's baby sister in the span of twenty minutes?" Sarah asked.

"That about sums it up." Megan said from where she sat on the couch as the baby farted once again.

"What is your mother feeding you?" Carly asked as if the small baby would answer her, but she was right. Since we figure out that she wasn't Molly, she's been letting them rip one after the other.

"When are the police getting here?" Sarah asked crossing her arms.

"They're short staffed so it could take a while" I told her. Not to mention the fact that I didn't come out of my shocked state for about half an hour. "How did you..exchange babies with someone else?" I asked Leo.

"It's wasn't my fault!" Leo defended. "She distracted me with her...Sarah-ness!" I swear Sarah looked like she was about t murder him.

"Sarah-ness?" She asked.

"But in a hot, un-incest way." He continued. "She had the same kind of car seat as Molly so I guess I should've saw it coming." It was quiet for a moment before Megan got a strange look on her face.

"She was in a car seat?" Megan asked a everyone stared at her like she was crazy which she probably was.

"Really?" Carly asked looking at her in amazement. Don't get me wrong, Megan was one of the smartest 12 year old's I knew, but she could be a bit of a smartass if she wanted to.

"She was not in a car seat." Leo announced loudly. "She had a car seat in her cart."

"So you just started talking and decided to trade babies?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't trade Molly!" He said loudly. "And even if I did it would be for a baby with stankier farts than me."

"Why'd you say it like that?" Megan asked suddenly.

"What?" Leo said obviously confused.

"Why'd you say it like that?" She repeated. "You said stankier, it's stinkier, not stankier."

"Are you really trying to give me a writing lesson now?" Leo glared.

"It's not writing," Sarah told him. "It's a basic 3rd grade English lesson."

"I skipped the 3rd grade." He told her. I wasn't aware of this.

"That's because you failed 2nd grade." She reminded him.

"Are we really doing this?" Carly asked Megan. "Right now?" Not baby Molly farted and giggled.

"Look." I said speaking up. "The police will be here soon and then we can get Molly back."

"It doesn't work like that." Carly said. "We have to figure out who took Molly first and it'll take a while to do that, then we have to find out where they live and trade babies again and the who process could take more than a week."

"You are not helping Negative Nancy." Leo snapped.

"Sarah, why don't you take your sisters to the park or something." I suggested. She rolled her eyes and huffed but didn't say anything before grabbing her sweater and leaving for the back door where most of the car keys were with her sisters trailing behind her.

The police arrived an hour later and Sarah came back about ten minutes after that when the cops started questioning Leo. "I thought I told you to take them to the park?"

"I'm not stupid," She said. "It's about to be dark, you think I'd leave my little sisters at the park when its about to be ten?"

"Then where are they?" I asked. "I left them with Mrs. Cope and I only took so long because she kept trying to force feed me cookies only to then have her tell me that she couldn't watch Megan and Carly because she had a bingo tournoment at the old folks home."

"So where are your sisters?" I asked because I was a bit confused.

"In the kitchen with baby-farts-a-lot and an officer."She said.

"Mr. Cullen?" A voice asked and I turned to see a woman in her early 30's with short blonde hair and green eyes looking at me. "I'm Detective Turk and I've been assigned your case. I understand your baby was kidnapped?"

"No," Sarah said. "She was traded like a common baseball card."

"I didn't trade her!" Leo said loudly once again.

"That's right," Sarah agreed before turning back to Detective Turk. "He got distracted by a 'hot' girl with Sarah-ness that attracted him to her in a totally un-incestuous way."

"Was I supposed to understand that?" Detective Turk asked looking at me and I shook my head. "Okay, can you just tell me what happened?"

"I was at the store with Molly and there was a girl who had a car seat like Molly's in her cart." Leo began. "I started talking to her and when I was helping her put her bags in the car, she must've picked up the wrong car seat."

"Did you happen to get her name or number?" Detective Turk asked and Sarah snorted.

"No," Leo said glaring at Sarah. "But she dropped her receipt, so I have that."

"That's great." Detective Turk said. "Could you get it for me?" He nodded and went into the kitchen before coming back with a white receipt in his hands. He gave it to her and she looked it over before smiling. "Thankfully she paid with a credit card so we can run it and see who the card belongs to."

"Do you know how long that'll take?" Leo asked and she was about to answer when her phone rang. She held up a finger before touching her phones screen and putting it to her ear. After a few 'a-huh's' and a 'thanks', she turned to us with a smile on her face.

"That was my partner." She said. "He just ran a plate number which matched one of your cars Mr. Cullen."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sarah asked before I could.

"He ran the plates because a woman reported her 6 month old niece lost after a trip to Wal-Mart." She said.

"Does that...?" I asked and she nodded.

"That means that you'll be getting your daughter back as soon as we get to my partner." I was ecstatic, there was nothing that could deplete my good mood. There was nothing that could ruin the feeling of knowing my baby was okay.

"Uh, dad?" Megan asked poking her head into the living room. "The cheese machine just made a very wet fart and now there's a very powerful diarrhea smell coming from her derrière." Nope, not even that could take away my good mood.

That was a total lie, the baby smells like a truck of horse manure.

Okay, I know Edward's part was a lot shorter than Bella's but that's the way it is for now.

* * *

**And remember anything that you guys feel isn't completely covered in the story, just review about it and I'll explain it or tell you that it'll be clear later in the story.**

**-Angel**


End file.
